The present invention is directed generally to controlling digital images, and in particular, to a portable remote-control device for displaying, transmitting, and receiving digital images.
Digital cameras store images in digital memory, typically a portable digital memory such as a Memory Stick(trademark), a xe2x80x9cdigital film,xe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cflash memory card.xe2x80x9d Digital cameras, however, often have limited image viewing capabilities. Therefore, a user must often remove the portable digital memory from the camera and transfer it to a computer to view images. This limits the practicality of such devices because computers are typically expensive and are often bulky.
Some digital cameras include an infrared transmitter to transfer images to the computer for storing or viewing. This connection is typically limited and impractical because using the infrared transmitter typically requires the user to place the camera within a few feet of the receiving computer.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an image viewing device that is portable like a digital camera, but with the viewing capabilities of a computer. It is also desirable to be able to transmit digital images without the limited transmission range of current digital cameras.
The advantages and purposes of the invention are set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part are obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purposes of the invention are realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.
A method consistent with this invention for retrieving and transmitting a digital image on a portable remote-control device including a transmitter, comprises the stages of detecting a connection of a portable digital memory to the remote-control device, retrieving a digital signal representing the image from the portable digital memory, and transmitting the digital signal using the transmitter. The method may further include displaying the image on a display in the remote-control device.
A method consistent with this invention for receiving and storing a digital image on a portable remote-control device including a receiver, comprises the stages of detecting a connection of a portable digital memory to the remote-control device, receiving a digital signal representing the image using the receiver, and storing the digital signal into the portable digital memory. The method may also include displaying the image on a display in the remote-control device.
An apparatus consistent with this invention comprises a portable remote-control device including means for detecting a connection of a portable digital memory to the remote-control device, means for retrieving a digital signal representing a digital image from the portable digital memory, and means for transmitting the digital signal. The apparatus may also include means for displaying the image on a display in the remote-control device.
An apparatus consistent with this invention comprises a portable remote-control device including means for detecting a connection of a portable digital memory to the remote-control device, means for receiving a digital signal representing a digital image, and means for storing the digital signal into the portable digital memory. The apparatus may include means for displaying the image on a display in the remote-control device.
The summary and the following detailed description should not restrict the scope of the claimed invention. Both provide examples and explanations to enable others to practice the invention. The accompanying drawings, which form part of the detailed description, show one embodiment of the invention, and together with the description, explain the principles of the invention.